Motivation
by Lord of the files
Summary: Beast boy now has the inspiration to play the guitar, now he needs to stay around and keep playing it. Sequel to Inspiration. Read that one first.


Motivation

Sequel to inspiration. I'm glad to update this story, believe me it has been a lot of fun to write. Well let us get with it-Lord of the files

Beast boy was on cloud nine. Here he was kissing the most beautiful women he has ever known, and she was kissing back. Score one for him. They broke apart after what seemed mere moments later but were in fact minutes later. Both shared a smile.

"So what do we do Beast boy?" Starfire asked pleasantly stroking his face.

That's when it hit him. Robin will probably not jump up and down like Beast boy was doing. No, he probably would try and mangle him. Beast boy ran his fingers though her nice silky hair and smiled.

"What is it?" Starfire asked noticing his smile.

"It's everything like I dreamt," Beast boy said with a huge smile.

She smiled at that and both shared another kiss.

"I think we should hide it from them," Beast boy said later.

Starfire was about to ask why when Beast boy said, "I think Robin wouldn't be too happy…"

Both nodded and smiled at each other. And then leaned in for a kiss. Unaware or an eye looking at them.

"Was about to ask if you wanted some ice-cream! Didn't mean to barge…sorry!" A booming voice said from the door. Both turned their heads and saw Cyborg, eyes wide, frantically waving his arms around and voicing apologizes. He dropped something and then he slammed the door shut.

Beast boy fell down and was grabbing at his chest; there seemed to have a lot of stress there. Starfire thought it was serious and went in for a closer look. She lost her balance and landed on top of Beast boy. The door opened again and both saw Cyborg again.

"Sorry! Just dropped something! I'll be on my way!" Cyborg said noticing the position of the teens and then grabbing at the dropped spoon. He fumbled with the spoon for a couple of seconds and then left.

"Beast boy?" Starfire said at the spassing teen under her.

The teen in question took a couple of minutes to calm down while Starfire gave him a back rub.

"Why doesn't anyone knock?" Beast boy said voicing a previous complaint.

"I do not know…" Starfire said enjoying his company.

Beast boy sat there enjoying the kneading on his stressed back.

"We need him to come here and we'll explain everything, ok?"

"To tell of our engagement will be glorious, no?" Starfire asked nervously.

"Of course it will be, but I want it to be small first," Beast boy said hesitantly.

"That sounds perfect to me, I'll gather Friend Cyborg," she then flew towards the door and opened it.

Beast boy smiled as she left and started to do a victory dance in his head.

"Hi, Beast boy," a voice said from behind him.

He sat there for a few more seconds before turning his head and seeing Raven, "Hi…"

"So what ware you doing up here?" Raven said quizzically.

'I knew I should have waited till every one fell asleep,' he thought but aloud he said, "No reason…"

"Well I sensed you were up here so I decided to see why…" she said the words hanging.

Suddenly a movement by the door made both of them quickly turn by the door.

"Ok Beast boy I have brought in Friend Cyborg so that we can tell him of our glorious engagement!" Starfire said bursting with happiness with Cyborg in tow.

"You two are engaged?" Raven said with her eyebrow up and her fingers pointing at them.

"Going out," Beast boy said at her look.

Raven had a small chuckle at his expense and said, "I have to tell Robin."

"No you don't!" Beast boy said frantically.

"Tell me what?" the one in question asked from the door.

Before anyone could stop her Raven said, "Beast boy and I are going out."

Beast boy snapped his head towards her with his eyes wide. He then turned his head back at Robin nodding slowly.

Starfire looked confused and showed it by looking at Beast boy suspiciously.

'If only I could speak through mind!' Beast boy yelled in his head. He then grew very cold when Raven grasped his hand.

"Come along to my room," she said as happy as Raven could be.

"O…ok," Beast boy said through a very strained voice.

Starfire already was out of the roof and Beast boy with his ears could hear her slight sobbing. As soon as he was out of the roof he let go of Ravens hand and sped his way towards her. Beast boy was about to her when she went into her room and slammed the door. He knocked on the door.

"Go away! Nobody is here!" Starfire yelled through her door.

Beast boy smiled at that and knocked again saying, "Please open the door Star."

"No!" Starfire said her voice lined with tears.

"Please Star I can't see you like this."

"Fine! If you promise to leave shortly after…fine!"

Beast boy heard a ruffling past the door and then Starfire opened the door. Starfire had tried to cover up her tears and had done a good job except the fact that more were coming.

"I don't care for Raven," Beast boy said going to the heart of the matter.

"Please do not spare my feelings. I understand if you want someone that is prettier then Starfire," Starfire said sniffling.

"There is no one prettier then Starfire," he said reaching out and stroking her face "What would it take to prove that to you?"

She subconsciously leaned into his hand before catching herself and saying, "Break up the outing between you and Raven!"

"There is nothing between me and Raven. NOTHING!" Beast boy said exasperatedly.

"I don't believe you." Starfire said.

Beast boy rubbed his forehead, 'Women can be so frustrating!' he thought.

"Look," he said calmly "what about if we go and have something to eat…my treat."

She looked like she was going to argue when Beast boy grabbed her hand, "Fine. But this does not mean that I fully trust you…"

Inside Beast boy was weeping, 'Women can be so annoying,' he thought.

Starfire then took his hand and said, "But I guess I will trust you for tonight."

'But the perks over shadow that,' He thought when he felt a thump in his chest.

Beast boy led Starfire, on foot for a change, through the city. They were in their uniforms, but they were heading to a place all to familiar to them. He pulled back her chair and Starfire looked at him pleasantly. His smile by far was the biggest though.

"So what will you have?" A waiter came by and asked a little time after.

"I'll have the veggie pizza and what will you have Star?" Beast boy asked.

"I will have the…" Starfire then hesitated as she looked back at her menu.

"No wait you're Starfire right?"

"Yes that is correct," Starfire said eyebrows perked.

"It's going to be the…vanilla flavored pizza with sprinkles with a dousing of mustard…right?" the waiter said grimacing.

"Why yes how do you know?" Starfire asked stunned.

"It's not hard to forget…"

The waiter then walked off shaking his head while Beast boy smiled at the entire event. Starfire caught the smile and beamed her pretty smile.

"What are you smiling at Beast boy?"

"Just the prettiest girl here," he said keeping the smile.

She blushed a little and Beast boy's smile grew broader at that sight.

Starfire then composed herself and said, "You are the prettiest male here to my recollection."

He just kept his smile and said, "Thanks Star for the compliment."

"I just merely say what I believe is true…not flattery."

Beast boy was on his cloud nine again and he tried to explain what he felt. And she said to him that she shared a similar feeling.

"And the pizza is here, let's enjoy a nice, quiet me—"

Suddenly there was an explosion from about fifty yards away and both turned to the source. Their communicators suddenly vibrated and both flipped it over to see Robin on the other side.

"Titan's trouble! HIVE seems to have cause some trouble very close to your position. Intercept them, we'll join you in just a moment."

Then the connection dropped and Beast boy groaned.

'Just when everything was going fine,' he thought grumpily.

"Let us be off Beast boy, a kiss for luck right?" Starfire said smiling.

"Right," He said leaning in for a kiss.

Their lips met and then they were off.

'I guess everything is still going fine!' Beast boy thought excitedly.

Hoped you liked it!


End file.
